clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowtendo
‎ Snowtendo Company Limited is a video game company loacated in UnitedTerra; founded in 1989. It was originally intended to produce various small toys. Background As a card company (since 1889) Snowtendo was founded as a card company in late 1889, originally named "Snowtendo Koppai", by Freddy Yalando. Based in modern day South Pole City, the business produced and marketed a playing card game called Hanafuda for the city. The handmade cards soon became popular and Yalando hired assistants to mass produce cards to satisfy demand. Snowtendo continues to manufacture playing cards in Japan and organizes it's own contract bridge tournament called the "Snowtendo Cup". New ventures (1956-1975) In 1956, Hanks Yalando (the grandson of Freddy Yalando) visited Olde Antarctica to talk with the Olde Antarctica Playing Card Company, the dominant playing card manufacturer in that country. He found that the continents biggest company in his business was only using a small office. This was a turning point, where Yalando realized the limitations of the playing card business. He then gained access to Puffles and stapled them to the cards. In 1963, Yalandoi renamed Snowtendo Playing Card Company Limited to Snowtendo Company, Limited. The company then began to experiment in other areas of business using the newly injected capital. During this period of time between 1963 and 1968, Snowtendo set up a taxi company, a "love hotel" chain, a TV network and a food company (trying to sel instant rice, similar to instant noodles). All these ventures eventually failed, and after the 1964 Olympics, playing card sales dropped, leaving Snowtendo short of cash. In 1966, Nintendo moved into the Japanese toy industry with the Ultra Flipper, an extending flipper developed by its maintenance engineer Gary Yolow in his free time. Yolow was moved from maintenance to the new "Snowtendo Games" department as a product developer. Snowtendo continued to produce popular toys, including the Ultra Machine, Love Tester and the Kousenjuu series of light gun games. Despite some successful products, Snowtendo struggled to meet the fast development and manufacturing turnaround required of the toy market and fell behind the well-established companies.. In 1973, the focus shifted to family entertainment venues with the Laser Clay Shooting System, using the same light gun technology used in Snowtendo's Kousenjuu series of toys, and set up in abandoned bowling alleys. Following some success, Snowtendo developed several more light gun machines for the emerging arcade scene. While the Laser Clay Shooting System ranges had to be shut down following excessive costs, Snowtendo had found a new market... Electronic Market (since 1975) In 1974, Snowtendo secured the rights to distribute the Magnetic Odyssey home video game console in PreTerra. In 1977, Snowtendo began producing its own Color TV Game home video game consoles. Four versions of these consoles were produced, each playing variations on a single game (for example, Color TV Game 6 featured six versions of Light Tennis). A student product developer named Shelly Mitchells was hired by Snowtendo at this time. He worked for Yolow, and one of his first tasks was to design the casing for several of the Color TV Game consoles. Miyamoto went on to create some of Snowtendo's most famous video games and become one of the most recognizable faces in the video game industry. In 1975, Snowtendo moved into the video arcade game industry with EVR Race, designed by their first game designer, Gibert Tenmarch and several more titles followed. Snowtendo had some small success with this venture, but the release of Donkey Kong in 1981, designed by Mitchells, changed Snowtendo's fortunes dramatically. The success of the game and many licensing opportunities (such as ports on the Atari 2600, Intellivision and ColecoVision) gave Nintendo a huge boost in profit. In 1980, Snowtendo launched Play & View, a handheld video game series developed by Yolow, to worldwide success. In 1983, Snowtendo launched the Family Computer (commonly called by its shortened name "Famicomp") home video game console in Japan alongside ports of its most popular arcade titles. In 1985, the console launched in North America as the Nintendo Entertainment System, and was accompanied by Super Puffermon Bros.. In 1989, Yolow developed the Game Boy handheld video game console. Snowtendo is now the longest-surviving video game console manufacturer to date. The Snowtendo Entertainment System was superseded by the Super Snowtendo Entertainment System (SSES). This was Nintendo's console of the 16-bit 4th generation, and its main rival was the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. A fierce console war ensued, where the SNES was victorious. The SNES eventually sold 49.10 million consoles, around 20 million more than the Mega Drive. The Snowtendo 64 was introduced in 1996, most notable for its 3D graphics capabilities, introduced the analog stick and built-in multiplayer for up to four players, instead of two. It also introduced the Rumble Pak, an enhancement that produced force feedback, which was the first such device in the history of home console gaming, and has become an industry standard. The Snotendo PlayCube followed, and was the first Snotendo (as it was called at the time) console to use optical disc storage instead of cartridges. The Snowtendo Vii2 then followed used motion sensing controllers and has online functionality (although the GameSphere did also have some basic online capabilities), used for services such as Snowtendo Wi-Fi Connection, Virtual Console and ViiWare. The Vii was suceeded by the Snowtendo Vii2. Products Video Game Market *Snowtendo Entertainment System *Super Snowtendo Entertainment System *Snowtendo 64 *Snowtendo GameSphere (2002-2006) *Snowtendo WaddleBoy Original, Advanced, SP and Modern (2002-2006). *Snowtendo DS (2003-Present) *Antarctica Game Console (2005-2006) *Snowtendo Vii (2006-2010) **Snowtendo Vii2 (2010-Present) *Snowtendo 3DS (2010) **Snowtendo Mini (2010) *Vii U *Snowtendo DX *List of Snowtendo Games (Various-Look up Manafacturer) Toys One toy has been found to be sold on this funny market for more than 30 million coins. Take at least 5 store-what-cha-ma-call-its and then buy it! That toy's features and design is unknown, however, may be revealed one day sooner or later. See Also * Snowtendo DS Category:Items Category:Games Category:Companies